6x06 Promo Tag Promises in the Sand
by MissGiselleIlao
Summary: Summary: 6x06 Promo Tag, I am no psychic and have no idea what Bruno Heller's plans for 6x06 besides as Patrick Jane says there is no such thing as a psychic. This is mainly just a short story. JISBON Rated K. (Do Not Own The Mentalist - All Bruno Heller's Doings)


6x06 Promo Tag. ~ Promises in the sand

**Summary: 6x06 Promo Tag.**

Lisbon awoke in sudden haste; pulling the covers off her body the regret took hold as the ice cold air bear hugged her pale skin. In the mirror represented a black haired beauty, who looked stressed, tears stained her cheeks and her eyes gave way more detail that was an ease to read by anyone other than a Mentalist. She was still sore, her skin bore cuts and bruises but nothing major. Her restless nights had led to the day before, the day where Jane risked his life, career, and most importantly the woman who would give anything to protect, save and love him more than he cared to admit. Pulling herself to her normal routines, she found that she could not control her hands and was forced to watch her dishes crash all over the place. A cut ran through her hand, piercing the palm rather deeply, if she was not alone she would've fainted but she was alone and that thought haunted her.

Lisbon bandaged her injured hand tightly and securely, before continuing her daily routine once again and concluding in success after many struggles. Brushing her hair she faced the mirror once more, forcing a smile, determination and ignoring the dark circles that surrounded her emerald eyes. As she sat in her car outside Starbucks, her cup of coffee in her hand she decided to go to work late just once and drove off to her now memorable spot. The rising sun illuminated the deep ocean blues, beyond the horizon the sun rose leaving a gentle orange glow in the background with the light, bright blue sky sweeping above and across. The clouds flew past turning into the colours that were painted across the stretching sky. The conversation with Patrick Jane was vivid, clear and forever imprinted in the back of her mind.

_Jane led Teresa Lisbon from her van after leaving his Citroen DS21, the sight absolutely took her breath away it was amazing how the sun set so gracefully leaving the sky coloured orange, the water waved at them before crashing to shore leaving silence and only waves heard. Jane watched Teresa Lisbon, he was astounded at how beautiful she still was after nearly a decade of working together, there were lines on her face but was faint and it was hard for him to keep staring when her eyes descended on him. _

_In silence they enjoyed their moment, taking in the view, enjoying the moment before it would soon end and secretly glancing at each other with fascination. _

"_Lisbon? I just want you to know that, well you've always been there for me. Been with me through my rough patches, and goods, but we've had our moments…" Jane managed to let out. _

_Lisbon stared at him with confusion; her heart was pounding so hard against her chest. Instead of speaking she let him continue. _

"_I just, well… I want to thank you for everything that you've done…" He couldn't face her like this anymore, his eyes were continuously glued to the crashing waves, and setting sun. _

_Lisbon felt her mouth go dry; she didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment. It felt like a goodbye, like he was going to vanish before she could even say a proper and emotional farewell. Jane finally mustered the courage to face the most beautiful woman since Angela; her brightened eyes would be a nest for his own, a place where he could just stare forever. _

"_You have no idea what you mean to me…" His hands slid up her arms ever so slightly after several seconds and they continued to lose themselves in each other's eyes. _

_Before she could say anything, Jane pulled her into a warm, loving, long embrace. His arms snaked across her back with his right hand resting on her right shoulder, the other hand rested on her left waist. His head nuzzled the right side of her neck, her fragrance stained his clothes and stayed in his nose. This was a moment that Jane would forever cherish, before Lisbon could fully warm into the embrace he let go, reluctantly. _

"_I will always be there for you Lisbon…" He held the sides of her face, staring into her eyes. Jane knew that when he let go and drove off, he was guilt-ridden and feeling regret for not including her in his plans, or for not kissing her…._

Lisbon awoke from her recollection and stayed on the beach, lying down her eyes drifted to space and fluttered closed. When she awoke time had flown, she had not realized how exhausted she really was and noticed the sun setting and how everything had already turned dark. Her phone held dozens of missed calls, texts but not of that mattered. Grabbing her keys she drove home, not realizing sets of eyes were watching her with sadness.

**Authors Note: Well this was just my first post, so pardon me if I'm sloppy. Please review, I would love to hear feedback, comments, tips, and advice! :) If it was not up to standards don't be afraid to tell me what I should have done (P.S – Would really appreciate it if you review rather really negatively to tone it down, please be considerate…) Ask or Request anything anytime and I'll try to post ASAP :)**


End file.
